


Lonely Night Thoughts

by FuryFire



Series: Late Nights [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Danger, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Hope you like animals, Im tired, KInda boring at first, Magic, One Sided Love, Parents are weird, People are Racist, Racism, Shitty people - Freeform, Slow Burn, Truth finding, art classes, paint, papyrus is coot, people die inn the first few chapters, seriously, woooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFire/pseuds/FuryFire
Summary: You’re an artist, aspiring to be well known, but not necessarily rich. You try your best to be kind, but when people piss you off, it’s kind of hard to be. When monsters, real life ones, crawl up from beneath the surface, you jump at your chance to draw them. You hold classes to teach them how to draw, but also to take a chance at doing it yourself.About a year into this, you meet the king of monsters, Asgore, who wants you to do a group painting of him and his family. Taking up the offer, you’re invited to stay at his home while you paint. You weren’t expecting to meet the craziest people on Earth.*This is the worst description ever. Also the tags will be updated, cuz right now, they’re really stupid. Hope you guys will take a chance to read this, cuz I really like to write it. Anyways, hope you enjoy your snas and Undyne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, i hope you all like this. Leave some suggestions in the comments, and if you notice any errors, let me know!

You sighed softly as you stepped back from your easel. The painting wasn’t coming out the way you wanted it to. It didnt capture the sense of horror that the dream had, it merely looked like a black painting with a hand reaching out at you. There was nothing there to capture true fright; true fear.

Your dream the night before had truly caused you to wake up in a mess of tears and screams. It wasn’t something that you could shake off either. For some reason it had been haunting you all morning, so you did what you always did, you painted. 

You were good at it, to say the least, but you weren’t very popular, considering your political opinions. 

You were against the latest elections, knowing that they would only corrupt the government even more. You painted what you thought to be true, and most people disliked the truth. The painting of the president shooting down children in a school, caused a huge outcry, and you were told to burn it. Looking back on it now, you could tell why, but it still seemed like a loss to you. 

But that, was not why so many people disliked you, it was because you were pro monster. You had done beautiful portraits of so many of them, and it was clear that you loved them. They were kind, trustworthy, and beautiful. Each one was unique, and you believed that they deserved to be treated as people too. They had personalities, families, sentience, and so far they had posed no threat to anyone, much less to those who welcomed them in with kindness.

Unfortunately no one really thought that too. So few were kind to them, and even fewer believed that they should be treated like people. It hurt, it really did. You couldn’t understand how anyone could do that. Even less, you couldn’t understand how anyone who has been oppressed themselves could do the same to others. So you, all alone, set out to make a statement, and to show the world how beautiful, loving, and worthy they were.

For several months you’ve been holding art classes, open to monsters and humans alike, and you’ve come to see that those who’ve taken the time to know them, usually end up really liking them.

You were hoping that everyone could be at peace one day.

You set down your paintbrush and stood back, again. It wasn’t going to capture your fear, but it was still good enough to sell, so you set the painting off to the side near the window to dry. You took off your smock, and your hat, that had to cover up your thick, long hair, and placed them on a hook near the door. You looked back to make sure that everything had been put away, and left the room with a click of the door.

 

 

You smiled at the spider monster as you took your favorite drink form one of her many hands. She smiled right back at you, her purple skin slightly shining as the light reflected off of her. Her sharp fangs poked out over her bottom lip, and her two largest eyes shut, as if it was nearly a wink.

”Oh deary, do come again.~” Her voice was a sort hiss, and she laughed as you blushed like always.

”You got it Muffet,” you said, a small giggle bubbling up in your throat. You turned to leave-

and rammed right into someone made of bricks.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Your head hurt slightly from the unexpected impact of the person-was it a person?- that you had run into. You stepped back, looking down at your hand to see that you hadn’t spilt your drink, and then looked up at the person whom you had run into.

She, although this was more assumed than anything else, was very tall, at least compared to you. She had flaming red hair that was vibrant against her dark blue skin, and her yellow eye stared down at you with a fierceness that caught you off guard. Her other eye was hidden beneath an eyepatch, and while staring at it you caught her lips curling up into a smirk. Her sharp, shark like teeth glimmered in the light. 

You stepped back another few inches and smiled nervously, sticking out your hand.

“Uhm, It’s nice to meet you,” You said nervously. “I uh, didn’t mean to run into you back there. Guess it’s one of my bad habits; not looking where I’m going.” 

By the time you finished your sentence, you could tell you were just rambling. You were staring down at your shoes, face lit up in flames, and eyes downcast in shame. However, your embarrassment only grew from there.

She outright laughed at you. You, being as awkward as you were, could not handle this. You stared back up at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.

**_Why was she laughing at you?_ **

She laughed a few more moments, drawing the attention of all the customers around you, which caused your face to grow redder. Finally, she stopped, and smirked back down at your small figure.

“Name’s Undyne,” She spoke loudly, firmly. “What’s yours?” She stuck out her hand between the two of you, waiting for you to shake it.

You said your name softly as you took her hand and tried to shake it with all the strength you could muster. The glint in her eyes seemed to tell you she was amused.

“Sorry about running into you,” you finally admonished. You smiled back at her as you walked away, although mostly out of fear, and went to leave the shop. You shook your head softly as you looked up and down the sidewalks. 

**_What an awkward way to introduce yourself._** You frowned softly as you started walking down the left towards your studio where you taught art classes. 

You had only come to the city about a year ago. You were fresh out of college, and had a hope that the city and the beautiful mountains would help give you inspiration, instead you were plagued with nightmares every night of a lone figure being killed in a dark hallway of some sort. You weren’t sure who it was, or why you seemed to care about them so much in the dream, but you did and it was always so weird and horrifying to swatch them die. They were always a shadow, but you could feel it as the life drained from them and they collapsed to the dark floor.

Last night though, you had had a different dream, and this one was even worse. You could feel the darkness grab at you. It was grasping at your throat and the darkness was climbing into your lungs as if to live there and steal your life. Even now as you walked down the last two blocks to your studio, you could feel that stone cold hand grab at you, and the voice that made your skin crawl...

You shook your head and looked across the street, and then right, and then left, and then right again. You crossed the road, nearly hopping in your odd way of running, and took another sip as you stood in front of your desired destination. 

You pulled out your keychain. It had hundreds, or what felt like, of keys with man different designs, all to random things you owned. One to your apartment, two to the studio doors, one to your chest of things, and several to random closets and places you stored unsold art. 

You pulled out the desired key and stuck it into the brass handle of the door. The sky was grey and the air was muggy, so the door stuck as you pushed against it. For some reason, when it was humid out, the door would stick and take more force to open, but when it was cold it would creak and never seem to stay closed. It had always bothered you. You were hoping to get it replaced sooner or later.

You stepped up the oak stairs that stood only a foot or so from the door and made your way up them rather quickly.

You hummed as you made your way into the classroom and opened all the blinds to let the sun through the huge windows. You smiled out them with your hands on your hips and made your way across the huge main floor and over to the small kitchen in the corner. You put your cup on the counter and sat at one of the stools. Class wouldn’t start till one, and it was only noon, so for now you would just have to scroll through media until it started. You hoed out your phone, it was rather small and you were hoping to replace it soon, and opened up the news app to see what to paint about later.

Another school shooting, no one was hurt but it was apparently unforeseen. This made you frown and you scrolled past it trying not to think about the one your college had gone through only a couple of weeks ago.

**_Glad you weren’t there, huh? You probably would have jumped right out in front of him, wouldn’t you? Or would you have been the one to cause it?_ **

You frowned again and continued through your feed, ignoring the prickling sensation at the back of your head.

It would all get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooooo. I wonder who it is ;)


End file.
